db_apfandomcom-20200216-history
DragonBall Bishop Goto
Bishop - "I'm not the one who kidnapped and killed your brother!" Grey Devil - "(Devious Smirk) But I know who did" - Bishop transforming into the Grey Devil against Crystal Bishop is an OC created by @Bishop_Goto on Insagram. This, Being the DragonBall adaptation of Bishop Goto! DB Bishop Goto was born (Age 762) and raised on Planet Goto. He lives in Megaverse (Multiverse) 3 while Goku & friends live in MV2. Appearance Bishop's Latest Attire.PNG Bishop, along with his entire race all have white or grey skin but a large amount of Planet Goto are populated with white skin Gotonians. Bishops race, The Gotonians wear primarily solid colors, color schemes. Bishop's original outfit consists of a plain black T-shirt, black pants, with grey boots. Bishop likes having a unique color scheme (without being too wild) and clothing. For the All Power Tournament Arc He wears the same boots and pants but a more lighter and martial art comfortable version with 2 red wrist bands (1 per wrist) and a blue Gi top and a medium light grey tie around his mid section with the 2 ends hanging to hold his gi top and hold up his pants. After the fight with Son Goku he decided to slightly change up his attire, this being his signature and personal favorite Gi to wear. Wearing a turquoise gi top, black undershirt, a red tie to hold up his pants, same red wristbands, same black gi pants, and the same grey boots. After some time when he Joins the Time Hunters he was instructed to wear an entirely different clothing scheme (Designed by himself). He wears a tough battle ready black suit (similar to Vegeta's blue version under his armor) with a white "Time Hunter" logo on the left side on the chest. Along with red/purple wristbands and shin-ankle bands and black Saiyan armor boots with red toe. Personality 5 different ways to explain Bishop's personality are Competitive, Independent, Observant, Strong Minded, and Quiet (more or less). For the most part Bishop is pretty much laid back and likes to be left alone. During a serious fight, Bishop doesn't play around, though he does sometimes he makes smart/comedic remarks to upset the opponent, he will not hesitate to get serious when the time calls for it. He doesn't always give 100% of his power either all of the time but just enough to handle the foe or go all out only when required of him. He is not 100% always serious and incapable of a smile or laugh. Occasionally he makes smart/funny/sarcastic comments and even to opponents to trigger them at times in a heated battle. Timeline Bishop was born Age 762, making him 18 years old. Biography (Background) Bishop Goto was born August 11th, Age 762 to Solomon Goto and Iris Goto. He is the eldest of his 4 siblings Combo, Reno, Princess and Dakota. From an entirely different Multiverse than Son Goku and the Z Fighers (Megaverse 3). All Power Tournament Arc (Not Finished) To enter the tournament the fighting contestant must be able to take and pass a short quiz. Some of the strongest fighters amongst the depths of Planet Earth in Universe 10 gather together to compete for the prize of 7 orange orbs with stars 1-7 that are said to grant wishes. Some even being from other planets. Jaakuna Arc (Not FInished) Megaversal Saiyan War Arc (Not Finished) - Megaverses and what!!?? 1 Full year has passed since the events of the Tournament of Power arc and planet earth has not been disturbed in all this time. Goku and Vegeta continued their trainig with Whis still looking to become stronger even after they surpassed the level of the Gods. There are 4 Megaverses known to man, each meagaverse holding it's respective amount of Universes. Each Universe holds 4 galaxies (North, East, South, and West) and multiple planets lie within them. Son Goku & friends are all in Megaverse 2, as for Bishop & others being in Megaverse 3. There is no information known on any life in Megaverse 1 but, Megaverse 4 on the other hand is quite interesting. - Megaverse 4... Saiyans This Megaverse holds only 2 universes unlike any other. Universe 1 and 2 both are ran by blood hungry Saiyans. These Saiyans are unlike the Saiyans from Universe 6 & 7 in Megaverse 2, they are blood thirsty and seek to take over anyone or thing they come across to further their well being. They are well capable of transformation, nearly all can use Super Saiyan, a bit less can use ascended super saiyan (Super Saiyan 2), and only few can use Super Saiyan 3. But only a selected few can use a transformation that brings them even further beyond that power, Super Prime Saiyan (Otherwise known as Super Saiyan 4). The saiyans found out a way to enhance their technology even to the point where it's capable of traveling Universes, maybe even higher! Doing this they were determined to take over any and everything to rule everything in all existence. Starting off with the second Universe within their respected Megaverse, a place naturally populated by aliens and humanoid beings. They brutally slaughtered every form of life in Universe 2, even the Gods of Destructions, Kaioshins, and Angles. A certain few Saiyans, naturally the top of their class, now hold those respective roles. The Omni King of this Megaverse has even been killed in a sneak attack from the strongest Saiyans they had to offer, so the strongest of them all now holds this role. - Taking It To The Next Step! They have already taken over just about everything they possibly could within the entire Megaverse. Ordered by the King, the scientists were working on developing their technology even further for their benefits. In addition, the Saiyans found a way to get to Megaverse 2 first! Sending 3 of the strongest personnel they had to offer to scout the threat level and potentially handle the concuring of this newly found place they have discovered. - Unexpected Sneak Attack! Undetected, the Saiyans have made it to Megaverse 2. They go to the nearest planet to make a start. This nameless planet is dark and full of many business buildings. They gaze upon all 12 Universes within this Megaverse, they begin their plotting making preparations in case there are stronger life forms. Their scouters read the strongest life in these Universes come from Universe 7,11, and 6, but this is nothing they're not confident they can handle. They are able to see that both Universe 6 and 7 each have Saiyan life on them at that. So the 3 begin to make their pursuit in concuring Universe 6 first. The Saiyans arrive and already confronted by the Legendary Assassin Hit. One Saiyan steps up and challenges him. Hit tries to figure out who they are and their purpose of coming. The Saiyan that steps up (Avoca, the silver eyed Saiyan) says, "No need for me ask you to move out of the way, I can tell you won't, so allow me to dispose of you" with an evil grin. - Avoca Vs. Hit Hit puts his hands up, getting ready for a soon to be hard fought battle. Hit uses Time Skip to jump in of him for a powerful strike, but instead was struck by a powerful blow in the stomach. Hit is suprised his Time Skip was outmatched that particular time, but also had the mindset that it could've been sheer luck, looking at Avoca more so angry than not while Avoca stairs back with an evil smirk. Avoca then slowly approaches Hit. With the blink of an eye Avoca immediately delivers a barrage of devistating blows to the Assassin. It seems as if the Assassin is in trouble, using the Time Skip technique is useless towards this foe. Hit is tanking blow after blow unable to respond to Avoca's strength and speed. Hit knows at this point the fight can turn quickly and he might face death. Hit powers up and goes all out using his full power charging this foe, without a sound Avoca managed to sneak behind Hit and shoot a ki blast. Hit uses time skip to dodge the blast, then immediately after, another devastating blow to the assassins stomach causing him to throw up spit along with knocking the breath out of him. Hit's vision is starting to blur! Cabba, in the middle of his slumber (previously watching Kale and Caulifla train) wakes up immediately knowing something is wrong! Cabba focuses and could feel a mind boggling power near. Hit at this point isn't even capable of defending himself. Cabba tells Kale and Caulifla to stop what they're doing and come with him no questions asked! with serious aggressiveness. Avoca decides to shoot a finishing ki blast to dispose of Universe 6's strongest assassin. - Saiyans meet Saiyans Avoca shoots the ki blast with little to no effort strong enough to level the entire city to rubbish! The blast covers Hit and seemingly was about to explode. For some reason... the blast was actually going upward, Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla has made it to save Hit. Cabba pushes the ki blast into space where it detonates. Avoca and the other 2 Saiyans are very well impressed and are excited to meet the other Saiyans. Caulifla overfilled with thrill of a potentially fun fight powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and charges Avoca. Cabba screams at Caulifla, "WAIT!!". Caulifla looking back at Cabba responds, "Don't be boring Cabba lets fight these guys!". Right the she looks forward again with Avoca appearing to be right in front of her with his arms folded and an evil grin on his face. Avoca knees the Saiyan female in her stomach, with both fists together sledgehammers the back or her neck and finishing with a crazy powerful kick to her face. This little scuffle immediately knocks Caulifla out her Super form and sends her flying away with immense speed. Kale is able to catch her sister... trying to reassure her sisters consciousness but she isn't responding. Caulifla was nearly killed with the amount of power she was just hit with. Cabba, silent, filled with shock and emotion. He out of nowhere bursts out with a Saiyans roar out of anger. Cabba's energy is spiking and going threw the roof!! His Super Saiyan 2 form begins to appear to look different, the aura is beginning to shine brighter and blue Godly looking energy surrounds his body. Right while this is happening one of the other Saiyans in the trio moves in front of Cabba giving him an elbow to the top of his head. This quickly knocks Cabba out and the other Saiyan (Olave) picks him up by his hair, puts his hand in his face and blows a terrifying ki blast that creates a big explosion... Time Hunters Arc (Not Finished) - Seven Deadly Sins Transformations and Power Ups - Blank Rage More of technique rather than a transformation. Blank Rage can ONLY be used by the Gotonian race. It is attained through an immense amount of Coordination, Focus, & Precision practice. When his/her body is ready the technique will fully make its appearance in a response of need when the user is in a heated battle or Intense physical activity. In addition this technique increases the users Battle power, All physical capabilities, Focus, and Endurance by a multiplier of x50 and also blocks out any type of mind control and illusions. Though this technique is difficult to attain it is easy to access and use when attained. The only appearance change is the users eyes turn completely white. - Divine Blank Rage This is a technique/form and is still only used by the Gotonian race. Divine Blank Rage and Blank Rage are similar to the transformations Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Blue. After Bishop learns how to use God ki it was automatically infused with his trademark "Blank Rage" technique. With this, he possesses a much more immense amount of ki. His physical abilities are multiplied 100 fold of that of his base form. The time usage on this form is limited, not because of the physical stress or stamina drain (neither of the 2 apply) but because the form is naturally limited to 30 minutes. The only appearance change is the users eyes turn completely white and a blue glow surrounds his body. - Grey Devil A transformation that can ONLY be used by the Gotonian race. Grants user a multiplier of x4,000. This transformation is only activated when the user shows a massive amount of stress on the body. The Devil inside takes full control over the user as a last resort preventing death. In this form, the user gains a more wild and violent instinct, determined to destroy who or whatever brought the devastating pain upon him. User also has a small regeneration ability about as useful as the Namekian Piccolo. The users appearance changes alot. Skin turns more rough & changes to medium grey, grows a pair of large wings, grows a pair of horns on forehead, growns a 3 1/2 foot long tail, and eyes become bloodshot red or black pupils. Techniques - Natural Abilities Super strength, super speed, super senses, super durability, and flight. - Ki Based Techniques Omega Ball (Smaller Gigantic Omega-Red) Giant Omega Ball (S.S. Deadly Bomber) Omega Blast (x10 Kamehameha) Omega Beam Storm (Red Sudden Storm) Supernova (Cooler Supernova) Ki Shield (Red Super Guard) - Grey Devil Techniques Shotgun Strike (Hawk Charge) Killer Strike Barrage (Timeskip/Molotov) Dark Omega Bomb (Shocking Death Ball) Evil Omega Cannon (-Shocking Death Ball Aura- Black Kamehameha) Black Flame Supernova (-Shocking Death Ball Aura- Supernova Cooler) Bishop Power Scaling - Blue Gi Bishop MrBrilliantArts Bishop Goto Concept Art.PNG Base = Perfect Cell Blank Rage = Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan Grey Devil = x2,000 multiplier - New Gi Bishop Base = Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Buu Arc) Blank Rage = Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Buu Arc) Grey Devil = x4,000 multiplier - Time Hunter Bishop Base (Attained God Ki) = Super Saiyan Blue Goku ( U7 Vs U6 Arc) Blank Rage = Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 Goku (Goku Black Arc) Divine Blank Rage = Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x20 Goku (TOP Arc)